Ultrabot
Evil robots usually work for human villains, but this one is his own boss. He's the real, the authentic, the ultimate robot supervillain! __TOC__ Overview Ultrabot was an insane monster when he was released, and at one point was even ranked SS. He had good stats and good skills but his cooldowns are what killed him. Now his stats and skills aren't good anymore. He can Stun/Daze/Magnetize and gain Precision. He's not the best of his type because he has some major flaws that prevent him from reaching higher ranks. Pros: *AoE Daze *Stun Cons: *Absurd cooldowns *Bad stats *High stamina costs *Spreads few negative status effects *Low-damage moves, with his highest at a mere 55 Recommended Moveset Robot Race *Laser Rain / Laser Execution (Rain for AoE 35 Special dmg + Daze, 33s, 3 CD) / (Execution for 45 AoE Special dmg, 33s, 3 CD) *Self-Immolation (50 Special dmg + Stun, 29s, 4 CD) *Proton Slashes (50 Metal dmg + Magnetize, 31s, 3 CD) *Pure Energy Blades (55 Metal dmg + Precision, 30s, 2 CD) Ultrabot's main role is dealing damage so three Strength runes are a good choice. Laser Rain is your AoE Daze skill, but if you want to ditch it for more damage, Laser Execution is your choice. Self Immolation does high damage while also applying Stun, though its absurd cooldown means you'll most likely only be able to use it once per battle. Proton Slashes does solid damage while applying Magnetize, hence allowing you to increase your damage on Metal-based moves. Pure Energy Blades is the most damaging Metal move that also gives him the beloved Precision, which is the only self-buff you will ever have, it is also your most 'spammable' move, with the low cooldown of 2-turns compared to the 3-4 turns of your other moves. Since it's a Metal-based move, you should use it after using Proton Slashes to deal extra damage via Magnetize. Recommended Runes: 3 Strength; 1 Strength, 2 Speed/Team Speed Counters *Timerion and other CDA users are the best against him, taking advantage of his horrid cooldowns to keep him out of action. *General Shannara, Malair and other Magic Attackers are also a good choice, as they have a type advantage over Ultrabot. *Any Tank monster with immobilizing moves (Stun, MegaStun, Freeze, MegaFreeze, Possession, etc.) can easily stall him out, since Ultrabot can be denied easily (albeit with a 20% chance of dodging the deny effect) and doesn't have a single Torture effect, and hence will have to slowly chip away at their high Health while also being denied. Cryotan is a great choice, since he can easily take him out with Euboea. Another nice choice is Tankerion, as he can heal himself completely while also applying Stun/MegaStun. Ultrabot can't do anything to Tankerion as Tankerion cannot be Magnetized or Stunned thanks to Artifact, and since Ultrabot doesn't have the best Special-based moves in the universe, he will eventually be taken down by Tankerion. Fun Facts *He is a reference to the Marvel villain Ultron. Category:Metal monsters Category:Evil Legions book Category:Cause Daze Category:Causes Stun Category:Mechanical book Category:Self-Supporter Category:Breedable Legendaries Category:Hardened Category:Attacker Category:Cause Elemental Weakness